The Victory Unseen
by EugeneZuze
Summary: What if something often unspeakable were to take place? Something so terrible, it will change everything that was and had ever been known? In this branch off of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, see the side that no one wants to see as Demise finally gets his way.
1. The Victory Unseen part I

Link entered the portal. He had filled all of his bottles with fairies and equipped his shield. With a flurry of colors and wind, he opened his eyes to a surprising sight. The floor was very shallow water. It was reflecting the near cloudless deep blue sky. Looking down, he could see his reflection better than any mirror he had looked through.

Looking back up, he saw Demise standing with his back to him. "Ah, so you have decided to meet your end in battle after all." The grotesque figure in front of him said. "it pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valor, human. Take a moment to appreciate your surroundings, for where we stand shall serve as your tomb for eternity." Link just scoffed.

The demon started to slowly circle him. "the hatred for the gods that have boiled through my veins… you will taste all of it in the bite of my sword. The only question left is how long you will remain standing before I take your life. Try to keep it interesting for me, would you?

"and when you do fall, know that your world and everything in it is mine to dominate. Mine to subjugate. Mine to RULE! When I finish with you, you can take solace in knowing your friends and kin will soon follow, as I wipe out all who oppose me from the face of this world!"

Link readied himself to an offensive position, knowing the battle would soon ensue. "It won't be long now. At last, the almighty power I have sought for millennia… I will take the triforce for my own… AND THE WORLD SHALL BE UNDER MY FOOT FOR ETERNITY!" as he said this the sky became overcast with black clouds.

Link readied himself and lunged at Demise. He easily blocked it with his sword and landed a counterstrike, severely damaging Link. He stumbled back, anger starting to boil inside him. lunging again, he tried to hit Demise, failing once again, but dodging the counter attack and getting a hit in before demise could regain his balance.

This cycle went on, for a while, Link had to use two fairies before he was able to knock demise completely off his feet. The anger boiled over in Demise, causing a lightning storm. Pointing his sword straight up, demise caught a lightning strike and with a move similar to a skyward strike, let a blast of energy hurdle towards Link.

Not expecting this, Link was too slow in trying to dodge, and was hit with enough energy to drain the rest of his life. As a fairy came out of the bottle, demise was able to catch another bolt and fling the energy at link before he could fully recover.

Getting up, Link readied his sword and copied what demise was doing. He was able to catch a bolt, but demise rushed him before he could swing his sword. While link was down, Demise got another bolt and sent it flying at link before he could get another bolt. The last fairy came out of the bottle and Link was growing desperate.

He only had eight hearts left and was far from beating Demise. Link was now on the defensive. He kept dodging everything he could, trying to get a bolt, but every time he was close, demise would beat him to throwing it. Link was down to one heart. He hadn't been able to touch demise since the lightning started and Demise knew it.

With one final, desperate move, link grabbed a bolt and threw it. Demise threw one at the exact same time and they collided in the air. Demise saw what was happening and rushed up, behind the flash of the collision and caught link by surprise, giving one final blow with his sword.

Time stopped. Link stumbled backwards, staring at the last cut across his chest. Blood started seeping through his tunic. Demise straightened up, dismissing his sword, changing it to Ghirahim. Link looked down at his chest, shock on his face. Falling to his knees, he looked up at Demise, pure hatred seared through his eyes.

"You put up a good fight, Hero, if I may call you that." Demise taunted. "You have failed, but I will keep you just alive long enough to see your precious goddess die before your eyes." Link fell over, curled up in pain. Demise walked up to him and grabbed picked him up by his collar. "You will come with me." He teleported them to the gate of time.


	2. The Victory unseen part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Legend of Zelda series. **

**Just incase, you couldn't quite get your head wrapped around it, this is a story about if Demise won in the final battle against Link. Now you have to remember about how this will affect all the other games because Skyward Sword is set before any of the other games. With the victory of Demise, the entire Legend of Zelda universe would be shattered. **

Link opened his eyes to see that they were in front of the gate of time. Everyone around was gasping and the shame he felt in letting them down washed over him to the point where he wanted to just die quickly. Demise raised a hand and pointed at Zelda. She flew through the air at him, pulled by an invisible force.

Zelda looked and link and began to cry. She couldn't stand seeing him I such an awful state. Link was too ashamed to look at her. He just closed his eyes and frowned, wishing he were anywhere but here. He had let his love down. He had caused the death of her, and he was going to have to watch.

Demise walked over to the gate and went through. Stepping out into the courtyard, staring at the statue of the Goddess. He switched Link to the other hand with Zelda and raised it towards the statue. With a single blast of energy, the statue exploded from the head down. Zelda wrapped her arms around link and began to try and stop the still bleeding cut along his chest. A huge piece of the statue crashed a few meters away, but none of them flinched.

With a sigh of victory and satisfaction, Demise teleported them to Skyloft. They were standing in the plaza. Everyone in the town was close by, enjoying the bright, warm day. As soon as we appeared, everyone started to gather around, sullen. They all knew what was going on. The head master stepped forward, staring at the two of us.

"I am so proud of you tow. No matter what. My daughter, you are my pride and joy. You, My son, you have brought great honor to this academy." The head master said with tears in his eyes.

"Now, we may begin." Demise said pushing the headmaster back with a force of magic. "To all of those too ignorant to realize, I am Demise, the Demon king. These two tried to stop me from awaking and destroying the world. They have all failed. I will kill them in front of everyone to show just how much more powerful than the goddess I am." He let go of the two, but they floated apart, facing the crowed. He dropped Link, making him hit the ground and crumple in pain.

With a push of magic, demise made him turn his head to Zelda, forcing him to see what was going on. "Because I am a man of passion, I will allow you to say something before I kill you in front of everyone. " he said to Zelda. Her face was as straight and strong as could be. She looked at Link and with a deep breath, began to sing loud and clear, the goddess's ballad.

Her voice rang throughout the island. Link's stomach twisted into a knot as she sang, knowing the song was about him. He began to cry, silently, his shame overwhelming. As she held out the last note and it died away, Demise raised his sword. He pointed it at her chest. She closed her eyes, awaiting the blow.

_I put no fault on you Link. I am the one who wasn't strong enough. Please forgive me. _Link heard her mental apology and something inside him snapped, but the sword was brought down and struck.


	3. The Victory Unseen part III

Everyone gasped. Zelda puzzled, opened her eyes. She immediately regretted it. The sight that met her eyes was awful. Link with his last remaining energy had jumped in front of the sword and pushed her away. He was standing motionless, looking at demise with one final look of hatred. Demise, shocked at the final act of the youth, let go of the sword.

Everyone was dead silent. Even the wind was gone. Link stood for a mere second mere before falling down. He was laying on his side, eyes closed. The sky grew overcast for the first time in millennia. Zelda, now standing on her feet, rushed up to Link, kneeling down and holding his head in her arms. Tears started to sting her eyes, her vision swam as everything around her seemed to come crashing down.

Demise walked up to them and pulled the sword out of Link's chest. "That little writhing worm." Demise spat. "How dare he die before I killed you?" He kicked Zelda away from the body and pinned her down with his foot. She was lying on her back, looking into his eyes with hate that would shrivel any normal persons heart right in their chest. Demise, unphased, pointed his sword at her heart.

Someone from the crowd took a step forward. "No," the head master said, "Kill me. Leave her alone." Demise tore his gaze away from his pray. He gave a neck tingling evil laugh.

"Now why would I do that? What good would it do any of you? After I finish her off, you will all die anyway. Just wait your turn." He turned back to Zelda. With a rush of motion, the headmaster charged at demise. With out even looking, demise slashed at him, leaving a large gash across his chest, making him real back into the crowd.

"Now without further ado, I shall kill the one thing keeping me from reaching my full power." He raised his sword, preparing to strike. Zelda gave one last look to the dead hero laying only feet away. With a swift move, Demise finished everything. Zelda twitched once and the world went black.

Demise stepped back, admiring his work. "Now, I shall destroy everything, leaving no trace of what the goddess has made." with a snap of his fingers, he teleported back to the surface, leaving the island in silence.

Everyone gathered around the two and laid them in a more peaceful position. They placed them holding hands and smiling. Tears fell as the island shuttered and began to fall it's self. Everyone stayed where they were, accepting their fate. The island broke the cloud barrier and with a bone wrenching impact, the island and its inhabitants were no more.

Out of the sacred grove, a black mist arose. Rolling out of the grove, it spread across the forest. Traveling over the land, it reached the volcano, covering it and causing it to erupt even more violently. From there, it rolled over to the desert, covering the great sea of sand. It began to dissipate, leaving nothing behind. Everything was gone. Only demise was left, looking gleefully on the barren world.

With a swift motion, he struck the ground with his sword. From it emanated cracks in every direction. These spread much like the mist, covering the entire world, tearing it apart. From the farthest edges, it started to fall. Underneath was a void. A nothing ness that was deeper than imaginable. The world slowly fall away, getting closer and closer to the demon king. Finally, the last bits fell beneath him, but he remained.

Looking at the nothingness around him, he gave a small chuckle. He had succeeded. All he need do now, was begin again. He could create everything in his image he was the god.


	4. The Victory unseen part IV The Aftermath

**Hey, sorry that took so long. I decided that I wanted to show them getting a little bored and their tactics for entertaining themselves. I know that I had basically left out Ghirahim, so for this next part, he will be the star. **

Ghirahim walked through the palace, admiring his master's beautiful design. It had been a while since the victory and everything was going quite well. He had created the world from scratch. Starting with a vast desert, he spread out from there, creating a boiling ocean to the north and a barren plain to the south. Demise was still contemplating further expansion.

Ghirahim was heading to Demise's chambers to answer a summons. He was enjoying the grand palace in the center of the land. He was almost prancing from painting to painting, enjoying every minute. The decorations were dark and extravagant. The paintings were highly detailed depictions of the final battle and ending strikes. As he reached the door he admired the intricate carving.

In the center was the cymbal demise had adopted as his signature. It was Ghirahim himself in sword form. Wrapped up and twisting in a double helix around him were two cobras, one with his head at the bottom and the other's at the top. They were biting each other's tails as if slowly devouring each other to nothingness. Running his hand across it, he gave a small chuckle of delight. He sidled right up next to it, arms splayed as if hugging it. Withdrawing, he knocked quietly.

A booming voice behind the door ordered him to enter. Shoving the heavy door open, Ghirahim strolled inside, almost jumping with happiness. The room was empty except for two chairs sitting in the middle. Occupying one of them was Demise, sitting king-like and staring at Ghirahim as he strolled across the room. He could tell that demise was getting impatient, so he snapped his fingers and teleported the rest of the way.

"Hello Master, how can I aid you now?"

"Ghirahim," Demise boomed, "I grow tired of the lack of hate in this world. I now realize that the humans played a bigger role than I thought. I want to bring them back to amuse me. I have decided to bring them back for the sheer amusement of their petty problems."

"but master, you said so yourself, they are useless."

"Quiet. I have now realized that humans were originally made to rule over. The goddess may not have been as hopeless as I once thought. She was too weak mind you, but I think I should bring them back."

"I just have one question."

"You may speak."

"My bloodlust has still not been quenched. I want to fight some of them. I want to torment them in my own way. I am a sword made for killing after all." Ghirahim jumped up, as if an idea had struck him, "I could put on a show for the rest of them. I could make them watch me kill their brothers and sisters in front of them." he was now hopping abut the room in glee, teleporting randomly between each sentence. "I could think of new ways to torture them and make them scream and beg for mercy. I could watch more horror in one show than I have in my entire existence."

He paused for a second, face turning downcast. "No, that would be too easy. I want a challenge. "I know," he said spinning around on his heals, facing Demise, "I will allow them to train someone. Train them for a short period of time. Give them a little hope, then dash it, and rip it, and put it up in flames. Even more misery. I might faint just thinking about it. Do it immediately."

Demise gave a small menacing chuckle. "Very well then, give me time."

Ghirahim straightened up, "Thank you master. You are the greatest ruler any sword spirit could ask for." With that, he pranced out, laughing evilly.


	5. The Victory Unseen part V the Battles

Ghirahim was standing in the center of the arena, thousands upon thousands of sullen gazes rested on his fine body. He chuckled to himself, waiting for the next pathetic weakling to walk in.

Within a few days, Demise created this arena, seating many thousands. Not long after that, he recreated the humans. He made sure to dim them down a little more so that none would try to destroy him again. Not that that was possible anyway. They multiplied like rats and he had to expand the stadium to fit all of them.

They had been around for what they said was around fifty years. To Ghirahim, it only felt like a short while. They had started to train the sacrifices to fight, though it did them no good, for Ghirahim was far too skilled for them to even land a single blow.

The door to his left opened and out cowered a weak, pathetic, scrawny male.

"Ah, finally." Ghirahim raised his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "Oh, did you not bring any weapons?" Ghirahim asked mockingly. "oh that would just be all too easy. Here, take this." He threw a cracked metal sword so that it stuck its self right into the ground at the feet of the human. With shaking hands, he pulled it out and almost hugged it.

"Now, let the fight commence." Ghirahim teleported behind the man and he started to freak out, looking around madly. When he turned to face him, he planted a kick right into the human's chest sending him flying back, out of breath. Ghirahim teleported again, laughing as he kicked the man in his back, sprawling him out. He scrambled up and grabbed the sword again, looking around cautiously.

Ghirahim was getting a little bored with this, so he let the guy try and strike him. when the man swung the sword, he grabbed the tip of it between two fingers and watched the man struggle. He finally let it go and jumped back as the man swung again out of desperation. This continued a few more rounds until the human was kneeling on the floor, out of breath and in extreme pain.

Ghirahim walked up behind the man and started circling him. "you were better than most of your predecessors." He walked right up to him and squatted down. "It has been quite fun. For that, I will now put you out of your misery. He stood back up and walked over to the sword. With a flick of his wrist, he plunged the sword and snuffed out the life.

Turning to the crowd, he said, "Thank you all so much for sending me him. it was quite fun to have someone fight back. Even so, you will have to do so much better to keep me entertained. I will give you one hundred sunrises to train someone even better this time. If he or she is good enough, I might start having pity on them. but than again maybe not. Remember, one hundred sunrises."

The humans started muttering amongst themselves, excited for the extension of time. They quickly filed out, leaving the colossal arena empty. Looking around, he saw someone staring at him, close to the exit. Looking around, he saw another. Both of their faces were covered with the scarves of the humans who lived in the desert. He looked between the two and chuckled.

They were giving hostile vibes, but there was nothing they could do. They both walked away, glancing at each other before they passes through the door. Ghirahim laughed to himself. He couldn't wait to begin battling again. With a snap of his fingers, he teleported to the Palace and began to wait the hundred days.

**Sorry this one is so short. I will make the next one quite long. I hope you are enjoying this so far. Please tell me what you think.**


	6. The Victory Unseen part VI The Warrior

Ghirahim was standing in the arena once more, the hundred days come and gone. He was looking forward to a good battle, that is if they were any match for him. Looking at the crowed, he could tell that they were a little more excited. They must have had more faith in this sacrifice than any other. As the time drew near, Ghirahim readied himself.

He heard that this sacrifice had volunteered. All the more fun for him to dash their hopes. Glancing at the position of the sun, he knew it was time. "Humans, it is my pleasure to see you all here. You being here means that I still have fun, and the more fun I have, the more miserable you all are. I gave you an extended period of time to train my next opponent. Let us hope that you did well.

"I have also heard that this one volunteered. To tell you the truth I am surprised. That means that he will fight even harder. You know what? I think I will raise the stakes. If he is worth my time, you will get another hundred days to train him further. If not, two will fight me today. Now, who will that be?"

He scanned the crowd, looking for someone who might be worth the trouble. His eyes landed on one of the two scarved characters he saw at the end of the last battle. "Perfect." He mumbled to himself, almost dancing with glee. With a snap of his fingers, he teleported into the stands in a shower of diamond shaped magical discharges, right in front of the human.

"You will do." The human had a strangely calm look in their eye. He grabbed them and teleported back to the center. "This will be the other one. Now, let the battle begin." He tossed the other human to the side. Amazingly, they landed on their feet and stood still, arms crossed. "Impressive. I may fight you anyway."

Turning to the door, he snapped his fingers and they opened slowly. There, to his amazement stood the other scarved figure, arms crossed. He strode purposefully up to Ghirahim and stopped. Looing him in the eye, the human bowed, a hint of amusement in his eye. Upon straitening up, they drew a sword from their back. It was a simple sword. It was iron with a matching hilt. Judging by the way they held it, they were fairly good with it.

They started circling each other. Ghirahim was waiting, observing the human's every move. The human was doing likewise, judging everything.

Quick as an arrow, the human bolted forward, slashing at Ghirahim. He was able to quickly dodge it and jump back. "Well, that was very good. It was brave and full of vigor. But, can you keep up?" he teleported behind him. His vision settling after the quick move, he noticed that the human had followed him and was still looking at him. There was nothing but hate in their eyes. Ghirahim smiled and chuckled at them.

Quicker than before, the human slashed again. This time however, Ghirahim only had time to grab the blade between his two fingers. This didn't faze the human and they quickly wrenched the blade back. Ghirahim followed the blade with his fingertips, awaiting the next move. The human slashed again with Ghirahim catching it. This time, they couldn't wrench it away before he pulled them around, landing behind then and taking a punch at them.

They were hurt, but not enough for his liking. They circled each other again, staring each other down. He was following the sword tip with his fingers. The human slashed again, but they quickly changed their direction midswipe and swung from the opposite direction he was expecting. With a single metallic sound, the human landed a hit on him.

The entire crowd gasped. Ghirahim had a look of shock plastered on his face. All at once the crowd went up in cheers. Quickly regaining himself, Ghirahim said through clenched teeth, "very good human. You are the first to land a blow on me since that crummy hero wanna be. But this isn't over yet. You have now gotten me intrigued. With a snap of his fingers, he teleported and summoned some red crystals.

With a few seconds to aim, he shot them at the human who dodged them, rolling to the side and quickly landing on their feet. They rushed up to him and pulled the same trick, changing direction midswipe and hitting the demon lord. Instead of hitting him once though, they were able to hit him four times before he was able to dodge and jump out of reach. Ghirahim was starting to get frustrated.

"Alright. You may have learned my weaknesses there, but try this now." He snapped his fingers again and summoned a simple black sword. He jumped back a few paces and dashed forward, slicing at the human who tried to jump out of the way, but was too slow. Only grazing him, Ghirahim readied himself for another try. Before he could, the human dashed at him, trying the technique they used at the start, but Ghirahim was easily able to block everything with his sword. He finally dodged the last few and jumped out of reach.

Building up his strength, he dashed at the human again. The human was able to dodge this time and quickly jumped at him, landing many hits before he could regain himself. Ghirahim was out of breath. The human ran for him again and this time, finally having enough for one day, Ghirahim grabbed the sword and wrenched it out of their hands. With a quick twist of his shoulder, he knocked the human on their back, knocking the air out of them.

Raising his voice loud enough for everyone to hear, Ghirahim told the human, "You have done very well. I am quite impressed. This has been the most fun I have had in a long time. I will grant you another hundred days." The crowd gave out an ear splitting cheer. Kneeling down to the human who had caught their breath, he said just loud enough for them to hear, "you did well. I was not prepared for you today. You almost beat me a little too easily. The next time will be more difficult." He stood back up and stepped away.

The other scarved human ran up to the one on the ground and helped them up. They slowly made their way to the door in the side of the stadium. The one that had battled was limping and had to put quite a bit of their weight on the other human. When the stadium had emptied, Ghirahim chuckled to himself.

_That was more fun than I have had in quite some time._ He thought to himself. _These humans are so much fun. But wait, am getting too attached to this one? Am I going soft?_ He laughed loud enough for it to echo around the stadium. _Of course not. That one is nothing more than my toy. I own them. They can do nothing about that. _"I will keep him around to play with for as long as I want to!"

He started laughing and dancing around the stadium. "I will beat him to within an inch of his life." He started teleporting between each sentence, ending up in a different dramatic pose each time. "I will let him heal, then I will do it again. I will never get tired of this. The misery I will bring them. That human, THOSE humans. They are more ignorant than I thought. Oh, how much better can my life GET?"


	7. The Victory Unseen part VII A Close Call

"You are keeping one alive? What are you thinking? This could get to their heads. They could end up stronger than you if you let them train enough." The evil king Demise was pacing back and forth in front of Ghirahim. "I will caution you. Do not let me have to come in and clean up your mess. Do you understand me? Shouldn't you be training? And what is with that ridiculous cape you are wearing." He asked, motioning at the red, cape with yellow and black diamonds around the edges, covering his shoulders.

"In an answer to both of your questions, I am wearing this cape to cover this." He pulled off the cape and flexed his arms. they had turned black and as hard as diamond. "I can now block any attack they can throw at me. I am ready for them. As a matter of fact, I want you to come and watch this next match." The demon king seemed interested.

"Hmm. I just might come. I need to get my mind off of the task at hand anyway."

"Yes, by the way, what task is that? You have been a recluse lately."

"I am not able to tell you at this time. It is something that I must try and deal with on my own."

"As you wish master. The battle will be in three days. I hope to see you there.

Ghirahim was standing in the center of the stadium. He had arrived early to watch the humans as they filed in. he was still wearing the cape. He wanted it to be a surprise.

The humans were much louder than they had been. He guessed that it was due to the previous battle. As the thousands settled in their places, Ghirahim felt a surge of energy as Demise teleported into a throne he had made for himself in the front of the crowd. The noise immediately cut off to a deathly silence. The Demon King nodded to the Demon Lord.

"Humans," Ghirahim started, "Until recently, you have proven your selves as nothing but weaklings, useless, no better than the dirt beneath my feet. But with that last battle you have proven yourselves worth something. You have proven that you can train one of your own well enough to entertain me. And joining us today to also be entertained is the Mighty Demon King himself. Please, show him some respect."

Everyone stood up and clapped as loud as they could, trying to seem as enthusiastic as possible. Except one. T was the other scarved figure. They remained sitting, not moving a muscle. Ghirahim noticed, but said nothing. He began planning on how to make them pay later. He was too excited to begin the battle to care too much right then.

Silencing them by lifting his sword, he began, "Now, we shall start the battle." He snapped his fingers and the gate opened, revealing the scarved figure he had fought the last time. This time he brought a shield. It was a well-made shield that had a picture of a bird like figure carrying a triangle. Ghirahim thought it weird, but didn't pay it too much attention.

The gate slammed behind the human and he stepped to the middle, facing the Demon Lord. His eyes were brighter, more deadly than the last time they had looked into Ghirahim's.

"It is so nice to meet you again. That last round was fun. How about we have even more fun today?" the scarved human tilted their head down in agreement. "I have been waiting to show off something that I haven't been able to do since that little green pest fought me. Behold." He threw his cape off and flexed his arms, showing off the smooth black diamond hard skin. Everyone in the crowed gasped. Ghirahim was surprised that the challenger didn't.

Surprised as he was, he quickly continued. "So beautiful, if I do say so myself. Nothing can damage it. Though it still moves, it is as solid as anything. Go ahead, slash it." He challenged holding out his arm so the human could give it a few hits. All the human did was lightly tap it with the tip so that the sword rang twice.

Quickly as they could, the human slashed at Ghirahim's exposed chest. He was able to dodge it with ease, and the crowd gasped at how close the blow was to landing. The human rushed at him again, but he was able to block all of the attacks with his arm. On the last swing, he grabbed the sword and yanked it out if the human's hands, throwing it to the edge of the arena.

Unphased, the human waited for Ghirahim to charge. As soon as Ghirahim was close enough, they thrust the shield with great force into his chest, sending him sprawling. Running over to the sword, they picked it up and faced him. Stunned for a few seconds by the hit, Ghirahim got up slowly. "Nice hit. Very well played." The human strolled up towards him slowly. Before they could get too close, Ghirahim snapped his fingers, summoning some red crystals. Pointing them at the human, he snapped again, shooting them at the human's heart.

With a perfectly timed thrust, they hit the crystals with the shield, sending them back at Ghirahim. They all hit him and dealt him some damage. Furious, Ghirahim yelled, "Using my own weapons against me? Well, then let's just step this up another notch." With another snap of his fingers, he summoned his black sword.

With a burst of speed, he charged the human, slicing his sword at them. At the last second, they jumped out of reach and dodged the slice, immediately jumping back in and trying to hit him as well. He dodged it, taking a few steps back and charging himself again. This time, the human was prepared for it.

Just before he swung his sword, the human smashed him with the shield again, sending him reeling. Quicker than ever, they landed a series of blows, knocking him even further back. With another shove from the shield, Ghirahim was lying on his back, breathless. The human jumped, holding the sword in both hands, ready to plunge it through the Demon Lord's chest. Just before the human was able to land, Ghirahim rolled out of the way. The sword struck the ground getting stuck. Seizing his chance, Ghirahim tackled the human to the ground, knocking the air out of them.

Ghirahim quickly stood up and placed his foot on the human's throat. the human gave the signal of defeat and Ghirahim removed his foot. The other scarved human jumped the wall and helped the sacrifice up, guiding them, stumbling to the gate. The humans began to file out, muttering amongst themselves. Soon it was only Ghirahim and Demise left.

"That was close." Demise warned Ghirahim.

"A mere stunt to entertain you, master."

"As entertaining as that was, you need to be more careful. There is something suspicious here." With that, he teleported, leaving Ghirahim wandering what he had meant. He decided that he didn't care all that much.

_That human is getting good. That was more fun than I have ever known. _He started teleporting around, humming and dancing to himself, overcome with glee. _This is so much better than the other world, more fun, less stressful. _He froze in the middle of dancing as a thought occurred to him. _I know, I must go see him in training. I must know what he does to get so good. Yes, when he is healed, I will go and spy on him. _

As the thought crossed his mind, he began to chuckle to himself, letting it grow to a full on insanity laugh. _I love my life. _

**Hey, sorry that this once again took so long. I was having trouble deciding how to continue this. I have decided to go a slightly different way than where I first though I would go. I hope you all are enjoying this and really wish to know what you think. And if you have any guesses as to where I am going, let me know. It would be cool to know what kind of impressions I am leaving with my audience. Thank you.**


	8. The Vicotry Unseen Part IIX The Mountain

**Hey, once again, I believe that this has taken too long to post and I want to thank you for your patience with me. I hope that the next few chapters will make up for it. Here you go, enjoy. **

The hooded figure walked slowly down a forest trail. The trees seemed to lean in with anticipation of what could be a very welcome death. The figure stopped and pulled out a crudely drawn map. In a quiet flash of diamonds, another figure appeared. He was watching the human intently. The hooded human looked around, drew something on the map and continued on.

The dark demon figure teleported up into a tree further along the path. As he waited for the human to come under the tree, he looked around, trying to spot where the human was going. He was unfamiliar with the area, for it had been recently made by His Master, Demise. He spotted a dormant mountain off to his left. A rustling to his right announced that the human had arrived. The dark demon lord, Ghirahim, watched as the human strode with confidence through the dark, dreary forest. Another rustle to his right and Ghirahim saw that a patrol of Bokoblins were strolling through, catching sight of the human.

With hardly a glance over his shoulder, the human drew his sword and turned. Within three slashes, the entire patrol went up in a puff of purple skull shaped smoke. _So that is what happened to those missing patrols. _The demon lord thought to himself.

Sheathing his sword, the human took one more look at his map and continued on the way he was originally heading. The human came across a few more Bokoblin patrols, but disposed of them even quicker than the first. Ghirahim was truly impressed. This couldn't be the only way he was getting better. The human continued on the path towards the mountain. After a few hours, the human reached the base. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. He started climbing up the mountain and searching for something. When he got about half way up, he turned towards Ghirahim, gave him a small, mocking salute, and disappeared into an opening inIthe side of the mountain.

Ghirahim had to smile. _That little whelp is good. I was hiding myself well, but I guess he is smarter than he seems._ He teleported to the same opening and followed him in. a small winding tunnel led him to a great cavern in what had to be the center of the mountain. There was a slope leading down towards the center, and lo and behold, the human was fighting many different enemies than Ghirahim had never seen. He was sashing madly, demolishing anything in his path. He would twist and turn to each new challenger. He was often fighting them from both sides.

_This looks familiar, _Ghirahim thought, _where have I seen something like this before?_ He continued watching till every single opponent was nothing but a puff of purple smoke rising to the ceiling. Ghirahim slowly clapped. "Very good human, I amazed at how good you have gotten with your sword." The other hooded human came out from behind a rock.

"Thanks, he made it himself. The scarf made it to where he couldn't recognize the voice, but knew the hostility in the tone. "He took the sword you gave him and made it even better. How does that feel? Having something taken from you and used to try and kill you?"

The demon lord couldn't believe his ears. He gave the loudest and most heartfelt evil laugh he had ever let loose. "You really think I don't know? You stupid little human, you have no idea just what I could do to you, do you? Do you want to know why I can do those things? Well, let me just tell you exactly why I am what I am.


	9. The VU part IX Ghirahim's Story

"You Humans know NOTHING about despair!" The demon lord was furious. "Do you know how long I have been like this, nothing but a spirit for a sword? Yes that is all I am. Granted I can do dark conjuring, for the longest of times I have been nothing but a slave. Many of my masters were fools." He started to calm down, "but I am getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you from the beginning."

The goddess had just created humans. I was of the second generation of all. This was before Demise had even begun to be. I was a child, everything was a paradise. Everything was perfect. I had two younger siblings, two sisters. They were everything to me. I adored them. I watched them grow up; they became fine young women more beautiful than the goddess herself. They were the only ones she had given that blessing. They were women anyone would be proud to call sisters. Everything was going smoothly, until an uprising began to stir, some men were unhappy with some minute thing the goddess had done to them. They had wanted to be perfect, but the Goddess didn't want to make humans perfect. Even my sisters had some flaw.

The men grew angry and began to rebel. They moved towards our little family village on a rampage. They destroyed everything in their path. We tried to prepare to leave, but it was too late. They reached us just as we were leaving our houses. They swarmed in, tearing down our little houses and destroying our crops. I tried leading them into the woods on the outskirts of town, but they caught us. They grabbed me and started beating me. I was about to die when someone else caught their attention, they dropped me and mauled them. The girls were hiding in the brush, watching as they annihilated everything and everyone. I tried crawling over to them to give them a protective charm my mother had given to me. Before I could reach them, one man spotted them. He ran over and kicked me, leaving me immobile from the pain. He went over and pulled them from the brush, kicking and screaming. He was dragging them off, I tried to move, but as soon as I did, the pain shot up to my head and I blacked out.

I started coughing. The pain woke me up. Opening my eyes I saw that everything around me was on fire. I tried standing up, but the pain threw me back down. I saw one figure walking around; muttering something, the flames near them would slowly die down and go out. When they reached me, they put out the rest of the flames and kneeled by my side. I tried not to moan in pain, but even breathing was more pain than YOU have ever felt. They started to mumble something, and it eased slowly. They ran their hand along my chest and head, relief following everywhere they touched.

In a raspy voice, the figure said, "You will survive. Rest now, you will be ok." I tried to get up, to thank them, but blackness quickly engulfed me. I was only barely able to whisper a quick thanks before complete darkness over took me once more.

It was the most bliss I had ever felt. The pure darkness blocked all of the pain from losing everything. I didn't want to wake up, but whatever that person had done to me was starting to wear off. I regretfully woke up and looked around. I was in a small dark room with some hot soup on a table next to me. I tried moving, but I was still sore. I tried again, slower this time and was able to sit up and grab the bowl. The soup was gone before I knew it but I was still hungry. A door opened and in walked a young woman bringing more soup. I thanked her and finished it up even quicker.

She stared at me the entire time, observing me. Placing the bowl back on the table, she grabbed it and left. I began to think about that night. I didn't even know how long ago that had been. I stood up painfully and tried walking out the door. I stumbled a couple of times before crumpling to the ground. I realized that my clothes were burned and tattered. I looked around and saw a set of clothes on another small table in the corner.

I struggled to get them on. As I was trying to get my shirt over my head I got stuck and cramped up. I felt a gentle tug and the shirt was free. I finished putting it on and turned around. There was the young woman. She smiled at me but said nothing. I thanked her and she left the room. I could tell that she was waiting just outside the door in case I needed anymore help. When I had finished, I neatly folded my old, torn clothes and set them on the foot of the bed. I slowly walked out of the room and found myself in a hallway.

She grabbed my elbow to help me walk outside. The house was larger than the one I lived in, but still pretty small and cozy. She set me down in a chair and let me face a small field. She went back inside and I looked around. There were very few houses around and a few crop growers but otherwise, it was peaceful. I recognized this place as a village not too far from home. A few hours later, the young woman came out again, with my clothes. She had washed and patched them up. I gratefully accepted and set them in my lap. She pulled up a chair and we started talking. She refused to tell me her name.

As I got better, I started working in the small garden that she had grown. She had been living by herself so long that all she would do is grow a garden and care for the sick. I will admit I fell in love. I stayed there for a few more weeks.

We were tending the garden one day when she started asking a lot of weird questions. Then she finally asked a question I really hadn't been expecting.

"Do you really want to know what I am called?"

Not really believing my ears, I said, "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"You might not like what you hear."

"That is ridiculous. Anyone as beautiful as you will have a perfect name."

"That doesn't mean you will like it."

"Nonsense, just tell me." She gave a long pause.

She looked at the ground and sighed. "The reason you might not like who I am is because I was the cause of your sisters being taken."

"of course you aren't the reason. It was because of an uprising caused by…" and everything made sense. Fury boiled in my veins. How could I have fallen in love with her? She took the most precious things from me. How could she just sit there and act all innocent all this time? She stole everything, my home, my family, and my sisters. I couldn't sit there a moment longer. I slowly got up, trying to control myself. I walked down the path to the woods and left. I couldn't do anything to her. Yes, she did take everything, but love is a powerful thing. I walked till the forest ended. It took me three days, but I couldn't stop. I was fueled by the need to get as far away from her as I could to save her.

On the fourth night, I couldn't walk anymore. On the side of the path, I collapsed from exhaustion and lack of sleep. I awoke when a big burly hand grabbed my shirt and shook me.

"Hey, we have a live one over here. He could be of some use. He lifted me up and threw me in the back of a wagon, hitting my head on the side and knocking me back into unconsciousness.


End file.
